


His Grave

by Brujx (FallingForKonoha)



Series: Naru-One Shots [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Its just angst, shes visiting Nejis grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/Brujx
Summary: This is just angst, no happy ending





	His Grave

**Author's Note:**

> This is just angst, no happy ending

“I brought you some dumplings today, Nii-san.” She sat down on the soft grass, the green bristles tickling the skin of her legs. “Sweet been paste. I made them myself.” She forced a smile that didn’t quite reach her lilac eyes, indigo hair blowing over her face, shielding her delicate features. “I hope you like them.” She continued, for the silence that hung so heavy in the air was weighing down hard, right over her chest, right over the millions shattered pieces that once were her heart.

She reached into her pocket, pulling out a silk rag as she ran it slowly over the stone, cleaning what dirt and grim was starting to build. “Nii-san, you’re filthy.” She whispered, her lips trembling. “Are Tenten and Lee not visiting you?” She asked, pausing, as if waiting for a response. She knew it didn’t make sense, of course she shouldn’t sit there, waiting, begging the universe and the Gods that she’d hear him whisper her name, so softly, so gently, like she was something fragile, something precious.

_'Hinata-sama…'_

She hunched her head, her hair veiling over her. “You should tell them, tell them to visit you, Nii-san.”

Nothing.

Her hands fisted, nails biting into callused, pale hands, drawing blood as her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

“Why won’t you answer me…?” She asked, anger bubbling over misery. “You can’t treat a member of the main branch so disrespectfully!” She snapped her head up, lilac eyes boring into the gray tombstone that read ‘Neji Hyuga’ “Nii-san, please…” nails bit deeper, deeper, until the pain was almost unbearable. “Neji!”

Flowing like rivers from giant eyes, she cried, cried her heart out.

It was her fault, it was all her fault. If she was faster, stronger, a better ninja, he wouldn’t have died, he would still be there, smiling so slightly, with his eyes actually holding light, and her name on his lips.

_'Hinata-sama…'_

“Nii-san…” She hunched over the grave, “Nii-san….”

A strong hand rested on her shoulder, but she didn’t move, she didn’t need to to know who was behind her.

“Hinata…” a jacket rested on her shoulders, and she stood, her eyes never leaving the headstone.

Pulling the orange fabric tighter over herself, she walked, with the blonde’s strong arm over her shoulder, trying his best to comfort his friend, though he knew himself how painful it was to lose someone dear

He didn’t say a word as they walked down the new streets of Konoha

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, but I'm finally posting it here for all non Tumblr users to see


End file.
